The Path We Choose
by Victoriousfan1
Summary: Finding herself down the wrong road, Jade struggles with finding the correct path. Can she be saved? Does she want to be saved? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Beck: I want your essays well written, five pages.

**The students all groaned as they copied the notes Beck was writing on the white board.**

Beck: Aw come on. It isn't too bad. You're in high school, five pages isn't anything compared to college.

**The school bell rang all the students gathered their things heading for the door.**

Beck: I hope you all have a great weekend. See you on Monday.

**After his students left, Beck quickly gathered his things to leave, he walked out the classroom and locked the door. Speed walking in the halls past the crazy talented teens Beck was heading to the office to check out.**

Sikowitz: Whoa, what's the rush Beck? You're usually not gone until five.

**Sikowitz the principal of Hollywood Arts laughed stopping Beck.**

Beck: I get my kids today, I have to go pick them up.

Sikowitz: Ah yes, your tots. How are the twins doing?

Beck: (chuckles) They're quintuplets, and they are doing fine.

**Beck was lying through his teeth, he knew his kids were far from fine.**

Sikowitz: That's good to hear. Have fun.

Beck: Thanks. Bye.

**After checking out to leave, Beck got into his minivan driving to Jade's house. Jade lived in a low income neighborhood in L.A. Her street had many vacant houses, the houses that were occupied served to unpleasant citizens. At least that's what Beck thought. He pulled into the driveway of a small white house. He stepped out of his van and walked on the burnt grass onto the porch and knocked on the wooden door. Jade opened the door exhaling in Beck's face.**

Jade: Well it's about time.

**Beck waved the smoked from his face and walked inside.**

Beck: What have I told you about smoking in front of my kids?

**Jade scoffed as she sat on the couch. A small toddler came running from a back room to Beck.**

Robbie: Daddy!

Beck: (picks up Robbie) Hey buddy. How have you been?

Robbie: I miss you.

Beck: (kisses Robbie) I missed you too.

Jade: Would you stop with the, I miss you shit and go get the rest of them?

Beck: Don't cuss in front of my son.

Jade: I can say whatever ever the fuck I want in my house.

**Beck shook his head at Jade as he carried Robbie walking to the back bedroom where the other four toddlers were.**

Tori: (gasps) Daddy!

Andre: Hi daddy!

**The four toddlers all ran to Beck hugging his legs.**

Trina: Are we going to your house today?

Beck: (nods) Yep. Are you ready?

Cat: Yes. Look. We have our stuff in this bag.

**Cat tried to lift the duffle bag sitting on the floor, Beck chuckled.**

Beck: It's okay princess, I got it.

**Beck sat Robbie down and grabbed the duffle bag.**

Andre: Wait. I have to put on my shoes.

Tori: Can you help me daddy.

**The toddlers opened their closet each grabbing a pair of white sneakers. Tori handed her pair to Beck, he pulled a face.**

Beck: Looks like you guys need some new shoes.

Andre: New shoes?

Beck: Yeah, you need some. Bad.

**After putting on the kids' shoes, the kids all ran out the room Beck followed behind.**

Beck: We're leaving.

Jade: Good. Leave. See ya.

Cat: (waves) Bye mommy.

Jade: Bye.

**Jade carelessly waved her hand. Beck opened the front door for the kids, they all walked outside each jumping off the small porch one by one.**

Beck: I'll bring them back Sunday.

Jade: (rolls her eyes) Don't you always?

**Beck walked out the house closing the door behind him. The toddlers were all standing next to his van waiting for him. He smiled walking to his van sliding the door open.**

Beck: Ready?

Andre: Yes!

**Beck buckled the kids all in their car seats before driving off to his apartment.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Jade was standing in her mirror staring at herself satisfied at her image. She was wearing a tight black miniskirt with a black laced bra revealing her tattoos on the side of her ribcage and bellybutton piercing. She grabbed her purse and phone leaving her house heading for work. Jade works as a stripper at a Gentlemen's Club in L.A. She parked in the parking lot smiling to herself.**

Jade: Yes. Full house tonight.

**Jade performed on stage with two other strippers. She danced as green bills were falling around her. During her break she was backstage counting her money when her boss Mr. Sweets walked over to her; Mr. Sweets wasn't his real name, people called him that because of his reputation. **

Mr. Sweets: You on your period?

Jade: No.

Mr. Sweets: Good. Someone asked for your special.

**At Beck's:**

**Beck had just finished giving the toddlers a bath, he dressed them all into their pajamas packed in the duffle bag, which consisted of oversized t-shirts. **

Beck: Let me see your little piggies.

Tori: (laughing) Daddy that tickles!

**Beck stopped tickling Tori's feet tucking her in next to Cat.**

Beck: Are you guys okay? Are you good?

**The toddlers all nodded. Beck kissed them all goodnight.**

Beck: Night, night. Don't let the bed bugs bite.

Cat: (scared) Bugs?

Trina: Not real bugs.

Beck: Yeah, it's just pretend.

Cat: Oh.

Robbie: Cat don't like bugs.

Cat: Bugs are scary and yucky.

Beck: I agree. Goodnight guys, see you in the morning.

Andre: Goodnight daddy.

**Beck turned out the light and was about to close the door.**

Andre: Daddy?

Beck: Yeah?

Andre: The light.

Beck: I'm sorry buddy.

**Beck turned on the nightlight before shutting the door. The toddlers were all sharing Beck's bed, while Beck was sleeping on the couch.**

**The next morning:**

**Beck was asleep on the couch snoring loudly. The group of toddlers all stood in front of him watching.**

Andre: Can we wake him up?

Cat: Don't. Him will get mad.

Trina: No he won't.

Robbie: I ask him.

**Robbie walked up to Beck patting his chest.**

Robbie: Daddy, can I wake you up?

**Beck stirred opening his eyes.**

Beck: (smiles) Too late buddy, you already woke me up.

**Beck sat up and yawned.**

Beck: Did you guys get out of bed all by yourselves?

Tori: Are you mad?

Beck: (smiles) Come here.

**The toddlers waddled over to Beck, he pulled them onto the couch with him.**

Beck: Comfy?

**The toddlers smiled as they nodded, Cat climbed onto Beck.**

Beck: You still have this?

**Cat frowned sucking on her pacifier. **

Beck: You know, soon you have to give that to the big girl fairy right?

**Cat nodded and pointed to her siblings.**

Beck: (chuckles) Oh yes, Tori and Trina too. Robbie and Andre have to give theirs to the big boy fairy.

Tori: Mine not here.

Beck: Where is it?

Tori: (shrugs) Don't know.

**Beck chuckled and stood up holding Cat.**

Beck: You're heavy. I think it may have something to do with your night nights. Come on lets change you guys into your big kid underwear.

Andre: This not a diaper.

Beck: (nods) That's right, it's not a diaper.

Robbie: Daddy I use the big potty now.

Beck: You do? That's great buddy, I'm proud of you.

Tori: Me too?

Beck: Yes, you too.

**Beck had successively potty trained his children, they had turned three over a month ago and Jade showed no interest in potty training.**

Beck: You guys want to go to the park later?

Trina: Yes.

Cat: Can we get some creamy?

Beck: Sure, we can get ice-cream.

Andre: I want Nana.

Beck: You want your Nana? I'll take you to go see her.

Robbie: I hungry.

Beck: You are? Want some pancakes for breakfast?

Tori: Yay, cakes!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Sunday afternoon, Beck arrived in front of Jade's house. He unbuckled his toddlers from their car seats and walked up to the front door with them, he knocked. A tall muscular man opened the door drinking a beer, he burped.**

Zeek: Ugh, you're back already? Couldn't you be gone for a bit longer?

**The kids took a step back from Zeek, he shrugged.**

Zeek: Your _mommy_ isn't here so it's just going to be you five and me.

Beck: Where'd Jade go?

Zeek: Out, Mr. teacher dude. So are you coming in or what?

Beck: (sighs) Can you tell her to pick them up from my apartment.

Zeek: Whatever.

**Zeek slammed the door in Beck's face. Beck walked the kids over to his minivan, he buckled the kids back into their car seats and drove off.**

Beck: (driving) Who was that man? Do you know him?

Trina: His name is Zeek.

Beck: Who is Zeek?

Tori: Mommy friend.

Beck: Oh, I see.

Andre: I don't like him.

Beck: Why not buddy.

Andre: He's mean to mommy.

Beck: How is he mean?

Cat: Him make mommy sad.

Beck: How?

Robbie: He hurt her.

Beck: Does he hit her?

Tori: Yes.

Beck: He doesn't hit you does he?

**The toddlers shook their heads no, Beck saw from the rearview mirror. **

Beck: Good.

Cat: Daddy?

Beck: Yes princess?

Cat: Can you be mommy friend?

Beck: Uh, I am mommy's friend.

Andre: Like Zeek?

Beck: No, not like Zeek.

Tori: Why?

Beck: She can only have one friend like Zeek.

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**Thanks for reading. More to Come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beck sat at his table grading papers, he heard a knock on the door. Sighing Beck stood up walking over to the door and opened it.**

Beck: Where have you been?

**Jade walked in past Beck, he closed the door after her.**

Jade: Handling business.

Beck: I left your place hours ago, you know I have school in the morning.

Jade: Who cares, I'm here aren't I?

Beck: Yeah, late as hell. It's after ten.

Jade: Just get the kids so I can go home. I'm tired.

Beck: Is that man still there?

Jade: Zeek? No he's not there.

Beck: I don't want my kids around him.

Jade: I don't care what you want, it's my house and if I want him there, he's there.

Beck: If he's being violent I don't-

Jade: You know what? I'll go get them. Move.

**Jade pushed past Beck rushing to his bedroom, he quickly followed behind. Jade walked in the room turning on the lights, she walked over to the bed of sleeping toddlers.**

Jade: Get up. You. Wake up. Everybody up.

**Jade roughly shook the toddlers awake Beck shoved her hands away.**

Jade: Don't touch me!

Beck: Why are you being so rough with them?

Jade: I'm waking them up.

Beck: I could have carried them out, you didn't have to break their sleep.

Jade: Too late. Come on, we're leaving.

**Jade yanked each kid off the bed onto the floor.**

Jade: Where is their bag?

**Beck handed it to Jade, she snatched it.**

Beck: Let me put their shoes on.

**Beck grabbed the toddlers' shoes from his closet.**

Jade: Those aren't their shoes.

Beck: I bought these.

Jade: Where are the shoes they left my house wearing?

Beck: In the bag, those shoes are worn out.

Jade: I spent money on those shoes and they are going to wear them.

**After Beck finished putting the kids' shoes on, Jade left Beck's apartment with them. Her car only seats five, Jade sat the five toddlers in the back seat not bothering to try strapping them in seatbelts. When Jade arrived home she and the kids walked inside. The toddlers shivered.**

Jade: (sighs) Don't tell me they cut the electricity off.

**Jade walked over to a light switch and flicked it up and down.**

Jade: I guess when they say final notice, they mean it.

**The toddlers stood shivering with their arms folded.**

Cat: Mommy? I cold.

Jade: Aren't we all? Go to bed.

**The small toddlers stood in the same spot shivering.**

Jade: Did you hear what I said? Go to bed.

Andre: But its dark.

Robbie: I can't see.

Jade: I don't have the patience for this.

**Using both hands, Jade grabbed the toddlers arms, pulling them along as she stomped to their room throwing them in.**

Jade: Go to bed.

**Jade slammed the door shut. She pulled her phone from out her pocket and dialed a number.**

Jade: Hey, you need anything? My lights and heat are out and I could use some extra money.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**The next morning:**

**Beck was sitting in his classroom, the school bell rang, within seconds students filled the room sitting at desks.**

Beck: Good morning everyone. You can start on your bell work. I have to make a quick phone call.

**Beck stood up from his desk and left the room. He dialed his mother's number.**

Carolyn: Good morning Beckett.

Beck: Mom, I need you to do me a favor.

Carolyn: Sure, what is it?

Beck: I need you to go over to Jade's and check on my kids, please.

Carolyn: Beck, I, uh, I don't like the neighborhood.

Beck: Mom, please. I had trouble sleeping last night. I need to know if they're okay.

**The desperation in Beck's voice convinced Carolyn.**

Carolyn: (sighs) Okay. I'll go after I leave the bank.

Beck: Thanks mom. I have to go, my class is getting rowdy.

**At Jade's House:**

**The sunlight shining into the window awakened Jade. She turned over feeling someone, her eyes opened wide.**

Jade: Oh gosh!

**Jade sat up in bed throwing the blanket off her, she grabbed her robe putting it on.**

Jade: You have to leave. Now!

**Jade got out of bed pulling the half sleep man up. She grabbed his clothes off the floor throwing them at him.**

Jade: Come on, hurry up.

**Jade pulled the man out from her room to the front door, she opened the door and pushed the man out slamming the door in his face. She sat on the couch counting her money. **

Jade: Damn. It's still not enough. I'm a hundred dollars short.

**Jade ran her fingers through her hair sighing, she rested her face in her hands.**

Jade: How am I gonna do this?

**Jade heard a door open followed by tiny footsteps, she looked up to see the group of toddlers standing in front of her sucking on their pacifiers.**

Jade: Ugh! I don't want to be bothered today.

**The toddlers stared innocently at Jade, Jade stood up walking to the kitchen. The curious toddlers followed.**

Jade: I'm going to give you breakfast, after that, don't bother me for the rest of the day.

Andre: Look, look.

Jade: What?

Andre: Can this come off, this no diaper.

Jade: Take it off.

**The toddlers did as Jade instructed and took off their nightly pull ups. Jade picked up the used pull ups and threw them in the trash. Jade didn't bother instructing her toddlers on putting on new underwear, instead she pointed to a table.**

Jade: Sit.

**The toddlers sat at their small table Beck had bought for their third birthday. It was a small table seated for five, just perfect for toddlers. Jade sat a bowl of cereal in front of each child before leaving the kitchen.**

Tori: Why mommy so mean today?

Cat: Her need a nap.

Andre: (nods)I think she went to her bed to sleep.

Robbie: I'm still cold.

Trina: Why is it so cold?

Robbie: My milk. I don't have milk.

**Robbie sat confused, he stirred his dry cereal with a spoon. The other toddlers did the same.**

Tori: Where's the milk?

**While the confused toddlers were eating their dry cereal, Jade had finished getting dressed and was in their room.**

Jade: Yes, this is perfect.

**Jade smiled as she held a shoe in the air.**

Jade: I can sell each pair for twenty and make a hundred bucks.

**Jade picked up the tiny shoes and carried them to the living room dropping the shoes on the floor.**

Jade: He thinks he's better than me, buying them shoes. I'll show him.

**Jade sat on the couch recounting her money, she heard a car door slam, seconds later banging was heard from the door.**

Jade: Shit.

**Jade looked around the small house and decided to hide the cash in her bra.**

Zeek: Jade! Open up, now!

**Jade walked over to the door and opened it, Zeek nearly fell in.**

Jade: You're gonna break down my door.

Zeek: Well that wouldn't happen if you would give me a key.

Jade: What are you here for?

Zeek: My car needs to be fixed.

Jade: Okay, so?

**Jade pulled up her shirt.**

Zeek: Give me two hundred bucks.

Jade: (sighs) Zeek, I don't have any money and-

Zeek: Where is it Jade?

Jade: I don't have any money Zeek! Can't you notice my lights and heat are out!

Andre: Uh oh. He's here.

Cat: Him so mean and scary.

**The toddlers got up from the table peeking from behind the wall to the living room.**

Zeek: What about your tips?

Jade: That was two days ago, and you took it.

**Jade pulled up her shirt rolling her eyes at Zeek.**

Zeek: Why don't you ever have any money?

Jade: Because you always take it!

**Jade pulled up her shirt again, Zeek grabbed her arms.**

Zeek: What's wrong with your shirt Jade?

Jade: Nothing! Let, go, of, me!

**Jade struggled trying to break from Zeek's grip, he reached into her shirt pulling out money from her bra.**

Zeek: You're getting creative with your hiding places.

Jade: Zeek, I need that money to pay my light bill.

Zeek: I need it to fix my car.

**Zeek pushed Jade away, she stumbled almost falling to the floor.**

Zeek: You liar.

**Jade angrily walked over to Zeek as he was counting the money trying to take it from him.**

Zeek: Wow, just the right amount. Thanks babe.

**Zeek started walking towards the door, Jade stopped him grabbing his arm.**

Jade: Give it back, I need to pay my bill.

Zeek: Get off me.

**Zeek shrugged Jade off him as he opened the door.**

Zeek: And next time when I ask for some money, give it to me!

**Zeek walked out the house slamming the door shut. Jade reopened the door looking out.**

Jade: YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!

**Jade slammed the door shut, she stomped around the house as she grabbed her shoes putting them on.**

Tori: Mommy, I finished all my cereal.

**Jade pushed Tori aside knocking her down.**

Jade: Get out of my way.

Tori: Owie.

**The toddlers watched as Jade put her coat on, she grabbed their new shoes from the floor walking to the door.**

Andre: Are we going bye-bye?

Jade: (sighs) Go to your room.

**The toddlers stood confused.**

Jade: Now! Go!

Robbie: (points) My shoes.

Jade: These aren't your shoes. Now go to your room.

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**Thanks for reading, more to come.**

**Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. I appreciate the feedback.**

**For those who may think Jade's being too harsh, well, that's part of my story. Please do not complain about it, don't read if it bothers you. I did put a warning in my AN.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jade stood out of her car slamming the door. She looked ahead at the house, taking a deep breath Jade took steps walking towards the house. She walked up the porch, and knocked on the door. She watched as the door opened revealing Zeek.**

Zeek: What? What do you want?

Jade: Give me my money back, Zeek.

Zeek: You came over here to tell me this?

Jade: I have to pay my bill. It's freezing in my house.

Zeek: Not my problem babe.

**Zeek was about to close his door, Jade stopped him putting her foot in the way.**

Jade: I'm not playing around Zeek. Give me my money back.

Zeek: Get out of here Jade, if you know what's good for you.

Jade: I'm not leaving, until you give me my money.

Zeek: I guess you're gonna be disappointed because I'm not giving you anything.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**Carolyn parked her car looking ahead to Jade's house. She noticed Jade's car wasn't parked in the driveway. She stood out of her car, closing the door she sounded the alert setting the car alarm. Carolyn walked over to the small white house, she walked up onto the small porch and knocked on the door. She stood looking around paranoid of her surroundings. Becoming nervous, Carolyn quickly knocked on the door again.**

Carolyn: Jade? Are you there?

**The toddlers inside sat on the floor shivering sitting close, they looked up at the door hearing Carolyn's voice.**

Tori: Nana?

**Tori stood up, she walked to the picture window that was cover with a bed sheet. Tori peeked under the sheet looking out.**

Tori: It's nana, it's nana!

Cat: Nana!

Andre: Nana here? Where?

**The other four toddlers ran over to the window peeking under the sheet. **

Cat: Nana! Her can't hear me.

Trina: Nana!

**The toddlers became frustrated trying to get Carolyn's attention, they watched as she walked away off the porch. Robbie started knocking on the window.**

Robbie: No nana, don't leave. Come back.

**Carolyn heard the knocking, she turned around seeing the toddlers smiling and waving. She rushed back to the porch knocking on the door.**

Carolyn: Jade, open up.

**Carolyn twisted the door knob, surprised it was unlocked she opened the door walking in. The toddlers all ran to her hugging her legs.**

Trina: Hi nana.

**Carolyn closed the door behind her, she knelt down hugging her grandkids.**

Carolyn: Hi, oh look at you.

**Carolyn laughed slightly as she hugged the toddlers close.**

Carolyn: Why aren't you dressed?

**Carolyn stood up from the toddlers. They smiled up to her shrugging, still wearing their oversized t-shirts, no underwear.**

Carolyn: Where's your mom?

Andre: I don't know. She left a long time ago.

Cat: Her got really mad and run'd away.

**Carolyn thought for a while.**

Carolyn: Well go get your shoes, you'll have to come with me.

**The small toddlers all shook their heads no.**

Tori: We can't.

Carolyn: What do you mean you can't?

Robbie: She will get really mad.

Trina: I don't like it when she's mad.

**Carolyn shook her head at the toddlers, trying to reassure them.**

Carolyn: No, she won't get mad. I can't leave you here alone.

Trina: No. I stay here and wait for mommy.

**Trina climb onto the couch sitting down, Cat stood next to the couch shaking her head.**

Cat: Her be back again.

Carolyn: No, I can't just leave you here.

**The toddlers all stood close shaking their heads to Carolyn.**

Carolyn: Well, let me get you dressed for the day.

Tori: Okay. Can I wear a pretty dress?

Carolyn: You sure can, do you have any dresses?

**Tori smiled nodding, she took Carolyn's fingers leading her to their bedroom. The other four toddlers followed behind.**

Andre: But we stay here, right?

Carolyn: Right. I'll stay here with you.

Cat: Yay!

Trina: Are you gonna play with us?

**They walked into the back bedroom where the toddlers sleep and spends most of their time. Carolyn has never seen their bedroom. She took a look around the room. There was a full sized mattress in the corner, with few blankets on it. Clothes were thrown across the floor, the windows were covered with newspaper, used pull ups were on the floor, Carolyn shivered.**

Carolyn: Whoa, you guys aren't cold?

Cat: I cold Nana.

Robbie: Me too, I cold too.

Carolyn: Yeah, it's cold in here.

**Carolyn tried turning on the light, she shook her head.**

Carolyn: Now I know why.

Tori: Why?

/ / / / / / / /

**Beck walked into the teacher's lounge carrying his lunch bag. He gave a light smile to his coworkers as he passed them, sitting alone at a table, Beck decided to give his mother a call.**

Carolyn: Hello?

**Beck could hear noise of laughter in the background, he knew it was coming from his toddlers, he grew concerned.**

Beck: Mom, are you with them? What's going on?

Carolyn: Beck, I want you to give your lawyer a call, today.

**Beck became nervous, he sat straight up in his chair.**

Beck: What, what did Jade do?

Carolyn: I am at her house, keeping a close eye on these babies.

Beck: Where is she, what is she doing?

Carolyn: She's- No sweetie, you cannot cut your sister's hair.

**Beck patiently waited as he listened to his mother handle the cranky toddlers.**

Carolyn: She's not here.

Beck: Where'd she go?

Carolyn: I don't know, I found them here alone, she's been gone all day.

Beck: What?! She left them home alone!?

Carolyn: Beck, shh, calm down.

**Beck looked over to see his coworkers, they were curiously looking at him. He quickly gathered his belongings before rushing out the teacher's lounge, heading back to his classroom.**

Beck: Take them to your house, I'll be there to get them soon.

Carolyn: Beck, I tried, they refuse.

Beck: What do you mean they refuse? Just take them.

Carolyn: I don't know how she did it but, she has them afraid.

Beck: Okay, just take good care of them, I'll be at Jade's soon.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**Less than ten minutes later after Carolyn got off the phone with Beck, she was surprised to hear the front door open. She was in the kitchen busy cleaning jelly from Cat's face.**

Carolyn: Who's playing with the door?

**Carolyn took Cat's hand walking out to the living room, Jade stood shocked to see Carolyn.**

Jade: What are you doing in my house? How'd you get in?

**Carolyn stepped closer to Jade, she turned her head away.**

Carolyn: What happened to your face?

Jade: None of your business. What are you doing here?

Carolyn: I uh, Beck asked me to check on them.

**Jade angrily turned to the five toddlers standing against a wall. They were frightened by the glare Jade was giving them, her left eye was purple.**

Jade: What did you say to her? Did you let her in?

**The toddlers flinched at Jade's words as they stayed silent.**

Carolyn: Your door was unlocked, and you were gone for hours, thank God I came.

Jade: I can call the cops on you for breaking into my house.

Carolyn: I can call the cops and tell them you left five three year olds alone in a freezing house.

Jade: I was out trying to pay my light bill!

Carolyn: Oh, did you trip on a rock on the way?

**Jade touched her throbbing eye.**

Carolyn: Jade, let me help you.

Jade: No! I don't need your help, Carolyn.

**Jade walked over to the front door opening it.**

Jade: Get out of my house.

Carolyn: I'm not leaving until I know my grandkids are safe.

Jade: What makes you think they're not safe?

**Carolyn stood quiet, Jade scoffed at her shaking her head.**

Jade: You are in no room to judge me considering your son.

**Carolyn knew exactly what Jade was talking about, she became frustrated.**

Carolyn: Ben's suicide has nothing to do with me.

Jade: Oh it has everything to do with you.

Carolyn: You're not doing a better job parenting yourself.

Jade: Get out of here Carolyn, you're not a threat to me.

Carolyn: Someone else obviously is.

**Jade rubbed her eye, she became teary eyed.**

Jade: I don't need you judging me!

Carolyn: You had so much potential, and you threw it all away.

Jade: Get out of here Carolyn.

Carolyn: You ruined my son's life.

Jade: I said get out!

Carolyn: And you're ruining their lives.

**Carolyn pointed to the frightened toddlers who were sitting closely on the floor, with their backs to the wall.**

Jade: (crying) You think I enjoy raising these brats?!

Carolyn: They're not brats, they are my grandchildren.

Jade: Well take them! I can't afford them!

Tori: You don't like us mommy?

**Tori looked up to her mother hopeful.**

Jade: Shut it Cat.

Tori: I'm Tori.

Jade: Like it matters.

Carolyn: You don't have to take your anger out on them.

Jade: Fuck you Carolyn, get out of my house.

**Jade quickly wiped her face of tears.**

Jade: All of you, go, get.

**Jade stormed off to her bedroom, she slammed the door causing the toddlers to jump in fear.**

Cat: Her mad at me?

**Carolyn turned to the confused toddlers sitting on the floor, she sighed looking at them. She thought they looked so cute and innocent as they protectively held hands.**

Carolyn: You're coming home with me.

Andre: No. I stay here.

**Carolyn walked over to the group of toddlers helping them up from the floor. **

Carolyn: I want you guys to come with me, okay?

Tori: Okay.

Trina: Mommy got hurt again?

Carolyn: Everything's gonna be okay.

Robbie: I want my daddy, I scared of mommy.

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**Thanks for reading, more to come.**

**Eh, next chapter will better. Next update should be out by tomorrow. Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter. I was nervous to publish this story not sure of how my readers would react.**

**It gets intense.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Carolyn carefully unlocked her front door opening it for the toddlers to walk inside.**

Carolyn: Go on in, it's okay, go.

**Carolyn held the door as she watched the four curious toddlers slowly walk inside. She walked in after them carry Robbie who had fallen asleep during the car ride. Carolyn placed Robbie on the couch taking off his shoes. The toddlers stood watching.**

Carolyn: Do you want a snack?

**The toddlers smiled nodding their heads.**

Carolyn: Let's go get a snack.

**The small tots ran off to the kitchen as Carolyn followed behind. **

Tori: Nana?

**Carolyn was looking in her cabinet deciding what to give the tots for a snack.**

Carolyn: Yes, sweetie?

Tori: Are we going home?

**Carolyn decided to give the tots graham crackers for a snack. She looked down to Tori as she opened the box of crackers.**

Carolyn: You're gonna go home with your daddy, soon.

Trina: Why mommy not happy anymore?

Cat: I happy Trina, see? I smiling.

**Cat smiled bright at her sister, Andre shook his head at her.**

Andre: You're not mommy.

Cat: Oh. Her sad, Zeek, mean to her.

**Carolyn sat the tots' snack on the table, graham crackers placed on napkins. She helped them up onto the chairs.**

Carolyn: Who's Zeek.

Cat: I not oppose to tell anymore, mommy said.

Carolyn: No, you can tell me, who is Zeek?

Andre: Mommy got mad because daddy knows.

Carolyn: Knows what?

Andre: Zeek-

**Andre sighed taking a bite of his cracker.**

Andre: I not oppose to tell.

**Carolyn was about to speak until the doorbell startled her. Cat smiled pointing towards the living room.**

Cat: That's your door. Someone is here.

Carolyn: I bet that's your daddy.

**Carolyn walked away leaving the kitchen to answer the door.**

Trina: Mommy's eye look hurt. I think Zeek hurt it, again.

**Carolyn overheard, she shook her head as she walked to the door opening it. Beck walked in closing the door behind him.**

Beck: I got here as fast as I could.

**Beck wiped his feet before walking further into the house.**

Beck: I'll call my lawyer when I get home.

**Beck stroked Robbie's hair, before giving him a soft kiss on his cheek.**

Beck: Where are the others?

**Beck turned to his mother, she had a sad expression on her face.**

Beck: Don't let Jade get to you mom.

Carolyn: You should have seen her Beck, she looked, awful.

Beck: I know, I think she may be doing more than just, marijuana.

Carolyn: She, she told me, I was the cause of Ben's suicide.

**Beck's mother broke out into tears, he walked over to her wrapping his arms around her.**

Beck: Mom, don't listen to her. She just wants to bring you down.

**Carolyn pulled away wiping her face.**

Carolyn: How can she be so disrespectful?

Beck: I don't know mom, I wish I knew.

Carolyn: Who's Zeek?

Beck: Her boyfriend, was he there too?

Carolyn: No, Cat mentioned him and told me I can't know.

Beck: He is nothing but a loser.

Carolyn: Jade had a black eye, does he beat her?

Beck: Mom, you're questioning me like I have all the answers.

Carolyn: You should.

Beck: I don't.

**Beck picked up Robbie's shoes from the floor.**

Beck: Why didn't you grab their new shoes that I bought?

**Andre came walking into the room, he smiled waving to Beck.**

Andre: Hi daddy.

Beck: Hey buddy, why aren't you wearing your new shoes?

**Andre looked down at his shoes and thought for a moment.**

Andre: Mommy taked it away. She said _these_ are my shoes.

**Andre pointed down at his shoes, Beck became upset hiding his anger.**

Beck: Can you go tell your sisters it's time to go?

Andre: Okay daddy.

**Andre eagerly ran back into the kitchen to deliver the message. Beck sat on the couch putting Robbie's shoes on the sleeping tot.**

Carolyn: Don't forget to call your lawyer Beckett.

Beck: Jade is unbelievable, it makes me sick.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

Conrad: I understand your frustration but unless there's evidence, there cannot be a case.

**Beck was home at his apartment with his young quintuplets. He was busy cooking dinner while on the phone with his lawyer. The tots were kept occupied playing with their toys and watching their favorite show, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.**

Beck: What evidence do you need, it's all there.

Conrad: I can't just take your word for it.

Beck: What if I allow you to interview my kids?

Conrad: I don't think that is a good idea.

Beck: Why not? They're pretty smart for their age.

Conrad: They are too young, you don't want them picking a side.

Beck: I have my mother as a witness, and I can take pictures for evidence.

Conrad: Yes, that could work.

Beck: So, do we have a case? Can I fight for my kids?

Conrad: I need evidence first. I suggest you give your children back to the mother.

Beck: What? No! I don't want them there, Jade doesn't deserve them.

Conrad: You could lose the case for breaking your settlement.

Beck: It's not fair that I only get my kids every two weeks for two days.

Conrad: Just meet with me when you can, and I'll bring this to court.

Beck: I want full custody, I don't think they're safe with their mother.

Conrad: I'll do everything in my power to help you.

**Beck finished his phone conversation with his lawyer. He looked over into the living watching his kids; Trina, Andre, and Robbie sat on the floor playing with cars, Cat and Tori danced along to the TV. Beck sighed as he took plates out to set the table. He didn't want to take them back to Jade but he knew he'd have to.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

Zeek: See baby, told you, if you'd just listen, I wouldn't get upset.

**Jade stood in the mirror applying makeup, trying her best to cover her black eye. Candles were lit to give light to the house.**

Zeek: I'm not proud of what I do, but I do love you.

**Jade sighed as she rolled her eyes walking to her bedroom.**

Zeek: I'm cold. Could you turn up the oven, put it on 450.

Jade: I wouldn't have to use the oven if you'd just give me my money.

Zeek: What?

Jade: Turn it up your damn self!

Zeek: Why you gotta be so angry?

**Zeek grabbed a blunt putting it to his mouth, he lit it with his lighter.**

Zeek: All I want from you is respect.

**Jade was in her room where she continued applying makeup to her eye. She sighed mumbling to herself.**

Jade: Shut the fuck up, please.

**Zeek sat on the couch smoking his blunt, he heard knocking on the door. He stood up walking to the door, to answer it. Beck wasn't too happy to see Zeek, he was holding Robbie and Cat both were asleep on his shoulders.**

Beck: Hi, is Jade here?

Zeek: Not if you're here to give those annoying crying machines back.

Beck: Look man, I'm just trying to put my kids to bed, so I can go home.

Jade: Zeek, who is at the-

**Jade stopped in her tracks looking at Beck, Zeek stepped out of the way.**

Zeek: This fool is trying to return the brats from hell.

Jade: What are you doing here?

Beck: Bringing my kids back to you.

Jade: Your mother wanted them so badly, you keep them.

Beck: Nice try Jade. You know I'm not authorize to them until my weekend.

**Beck brought in all five of his sleeping tots. He tried to make do with the thin blankets on their bed tucking them in. He kissed them all goodnight before standing up straight from his knees. He took out his phone taking pictures of the bedroom.**

Jade: What do you think you're doing?

**Beck looked over to Jade standing in the doorway.**

Beck: Just checking out their room.

Jade: You need to leave, he doesn't want you here.

Beck: You always do what he says?

Jade: Get out Beck, before he gets mad.

**Beck walked over to Jade, she folded her arms across her chest.**

Beck: Answer this, why do you want them?

**Jade shrugged her shoulders rolling her eyes.**

Beck: You don't even treat them right.

Jade: I do. I treat them like any other parent treats their child.

Beck: Yelling at them, and yanking them around isn't the correct way to treat them.

Jade: You're not here, you don't know what it's like to have five annoying kids.

Beck: You're just using them for the money. Aren't you?

**Jade became silent, Beck pushed passed her.**

Beck: Nice black eye, the makeup adds a great touch.

**Beck walked out to the living room ignoring Zeek as he sat on the couch smoking his blunt. Beck quickly walked out of the house to his car.  
/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**Thanks for reading, more to come.**

**I hope everyone is enjoying time with their families. The holidays are so special.**

**I know how this story ends, because it's already written. LOL sorry to tease you but I love the ending.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I appreciate the support.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**It's been a few days since Beck last seen his kids after dropping them off at Jade's. It was a Thursday morning, he missed a day of work to meet with his lawyer, Conrad. Beck sat quietly as his lawyer examined photos taken on Beck's phone.**

Conrad: Hmm, you weren't kidding about their living environment.

Beck: It is just awful, my kids deserve better.

**Conrad picked up a letter reviewing the informative writing before looking back to Beck.**

Conrad: Lets, say we do take this to court for a custody battle.

Beck: I'm prepared for this, I just want my kids.

Conrad: If you lose this case, Jade is entitled to suing you for child support.

Beck: Child support? I give her money now for my kids, and she spends it on herself.

Conrad: She could get about, three hundred from you a month.

Beck: Three hundred? She's already getting money from the state.

Conrad: Yes, due to her income.

Beck: The state is even paying for her lawyer, she can't take money from me.

Conrad: She could if she wins this case.

Beck: She isn't going to win, and I'm not giving up money from my paycheck.

Conrad: I suggest you start taking note of signs of abuse.

Beck: What are you saying, do we have a case?

Conrad: (nods) I will get into contact with Jade's attorney.

Beck: Thank you, thank you so much. Please, don't let me down.

**Beck stood up shaking hands with his lawyer.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**It was an early Saturday morning, Jade had just gotten home from her shift at the Gentlemen's Club. Of course she left the toddlers home alone like always, they were asleep when she left and still were. Jade sat on her bed tiredly taking off her black leather boots. She yawned grabbing the cash from next to her counting it. Jade smiled, she had made enough to pay her light bill, her smiled turned to a frown when she heard banging coming from her front door.**

Jade: Shit.

**Jade looked around her bedroom for a place to hide her cash. She quickly stashed it in a shoe in her closet. The banging continued at her door as she rushed out her bedroom. Jade knew it was Zeek, she was afraid he'd be drunk. She peeked into the tots' room, it was too dark to see them but Jade heard their soft snoring, she closed their door shut.**

Zeek: Jade! Open this damn door!

**Zeek continued banging on the door as Jade took her time walking to open it. She unlocked it opening the door, Zeek stumbled inside. Jade could smell the strong alcohol on him, she closed the door looking at him.**

Zeek: What the, heeell were yooou doing?

**Zeek slurred his words, he burped waiting for Jade to speak.**

Jade: I'm going to bed Zeek, you need to go home.

Zeek: Nooo, get out of your clothes you whore!

Jade: Zeek, you're drunk and-

**Jade was cut off from speaking as Zeek stumbled onto her pressing her against a wall as he sucked hard on her neck.**

Jade: You're drunk, and I am not doing this now. I am too tired.

**Jade managed to push Zeek off her, he lost his balance almost falling back.**

Jade: Sleep on the couch, I'm going to bed.

**Jade turned away to walk back to her room but was stopped by Zeek grabbing her neck. He held a tight grip as Jade struggled to breathe.**

Zeek: I'm not leaving until you give me what I want, you filthy whore.

**Jade laid on her bed as she allowed Zeek to do his business. He thrust in and out of her with a fast rough pace. She stayed silent. The only noise heard was the wooden headboard hitting the wall with Zeek's pace and his occasional grunts.**

**Later that Saturday morning:**

**Jade woke up in bed alone, she figured Zeek had left. She sat up in bed rubbing her head. She stood out of bed and covered her naked body with a robe. Jade took a step forward and felt a shock of pain.**

Jade: Ow, oh shit, ow. Fuck.

**Zeek was too rough with Jade a few hours earlier. She carefully walked over to her closet to get her shoe with the cash hidden. She grabbed the shoe taking out her money to recount it. Jade smiled to herself, Zeek was too drunk to ask about her money. She sat the cash back in her shoe in case Zeek showed up again. Jade limped out of her room to the living room where the toddlers were.**

Cat: No, her didn't say that.

Andre: Yes she did!

Tori: No I didn't.

Robbie: Hi! Hi mommy.

Trina: You not sleep anymore?

**Jade groaned as she limped further into the living room.**

Jade: Take off those disgusting diapers.

**Andre pulled up his t-shirt pointing to his underwear.**

Andre: This no diaper, its nighttime undie.

Jade: Well take it off. I can smell your pee from my room.

**The toddlers did as Jade instructed, taking of their nighttime underwear. Jade heard the mailbox shut, she figured the mail had been delivered. She painfully limped to the front door opening it to get the mail.**

Robbie: Yucky Cat, don't put it in my face.

**Robbie frowned as he pushed Cat away from him. Jade closed the door looking through envelopes.**

Jade: Stop playing around and go throw it away.

**The toddlers took off racing to dispose of their used underwear. Jade came across a familiar envelope from her attorney, she curiously opened it reading the letter.**

Jade: Ugh, I fucking hate him!

**Jade dropped the mail down as she stomped to her room ignoring the pain from her uterus. The toddlers watched from the bathroom.**

Cat: Why her walk like that?

**Jade looked around for her cell phone, finding it on the floor she picked it up dialing Beck's number.**

Beck: Hello?

Jade: You bastard!

Beck: Got your letter so soon?

Jade: Do you think this is a joke?

Beck: No. But I think your reaction is kind of funny.

Jade: (yells) Why would you tell your lawyer I'm an unfit parent?

Beck: Because you are Jade!

Jade: I am not! Taking this to court will just put me through hell!

Beck: My kids aren't safe in your house.

Jade: It's none of your business of what goes on in my house.

Beck: It is if it's concerning my kids.

Jade: There is nothing wrong with them! They are just fine!

Beck: You keep lying to yourself Jade.

Jade: You think you're a better parent than me?

Beck: I'm the one with a career. When have you ever had a job?

Jade: I have a job, I work Fridays and Saturdays, you know that.

Beck: As what Jade? I have never seen you work. Who watches the kids?

**Beck isn't aware of Jade being a stripper, she would never tell him especially now with him trying to take away the toddlers from her.**

Jade: I'm a waitress Beck, I told you this countless of times.

Beck: Who watches the kids while you're working, huh? Who?

Jade: I-I-

Beck: You leave them there alone, don't you?

Jade: N-no! I have a sitter.

Beck: Who? It better not be that jerk Zeek.

Jade: A friend Beck! That's who.

Beck: You don't even like them Jade.

Jade: How can you say that? Of course I like them!

Beck: No you don't. Even my mother can see that.

Jade: You don't understand my stress Beck!

Beck: Do you hug them? Kiss them? Do you Jade?

**Jade stayed silent, she couldn't speak. She knows she not affectionate towards the toddlers.**

Beck: When was the last time you said, "I love you" to them?

Jade: Fuck you Beck.

Beck: Because you know I'm right.

Jade: No you're not! I'm not afraid of some stupid custody battle.

Beck: You never-

**Jade ended her call with Beck, tossing her phone on the bed. She heard giggling coming from out her room. **

Tori: No, I don't like hot water, I like cold.

Trina: I like hot water.

**Tori and Trina both stood on their tippy toes struggling to reach the sink washing their hands in the bathroom.**

Andre: Don't forget the soap.

Cat: Don't put it in your eyes, it hurts.

**Cat turned to Robbie, rubbing her eye frowning at him, he guiltily smiled.**

Robbie: Sorry Cat. I no do it again.

Trina: No, hot water.

Tori: Cold water.

Trina: Hot.

Tori: Stop, cold water.

**Tori and Trina fought over the water both turning the faucet. Jade walked to the doorway to see the three year olds have made a mess. Water was splattered on the sink, and floor.**

Jade: (yells) What are you doing?

**Jade startled the toddlers, they jumped in fear. Trina quickly turned off the water. Jade stood looking angry, or scary as the tots thought.**

Tori: I washing my hands. So I can be clean, see?

**Tori held up her tiny hands for Jade to see. Jade took another look around the bathroom. **

Jade: No. No! No! You don't play in water!

**Jade took a few steps into the bathroom, she raised her arm. Afraid of what Jade might do, the toddlers coward in fear. Jade stopped in her tracks looking at them. Noticing their fear, she took another step forward, the tots flinched. Jade thought of what Beck said, she wanted to prove him wrong.**

Jade: Come here.

**Jade bent down holding out her arms, confused, the toddlers slowly walked to Jade's opened arms hugging her. Jade couldn't believe it. She's never hugged her children, not even when they were infants. Her bitter personality hasn't made her the hugging type. She took in the moment as she hugged the toddlers. Noticing their cute chubby arms and cheeks and wet shirts, Jade didn't want to let go.**

Jade: I don't want you playing in the water anymore.

Cat: I sorry.

Robbie: I no do it again.

Jade: Thank you.

**Jade unwrapped her arms from the toddlers standing up. She looked down to them looking up at her.**

Jade: We uh, have somewhere to go.

Cat: To my daddy house?

Tori: Yay, I miss daddy.

Jade: No.

**The toddlers frowned, their lips quivered.**

Jade: But if you're good, I'll let you call him.

Andre: On the phone?

Jade: (nods) Go to your room so I can get you dressed after my shower.

**The tots smiled as they walked out the bathroom passed Jade.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / **

**Thanks for reading, more to come.**

**I'm not trying to seem annoying but, can my silent readers at least leave a review? I appreciate the same few people taking their time out to review. I take my time out to write, edit, and post. Can I at least get some thought?**

**I have so many views and would like to know what others think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope everyone had a great holiday, spread the love and joy.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

Jade: Alright, come on. I don't have all day.

**The toddlers walked in single file out the front door, each jumping down from the small porch. Jade closed the door after them locking it. She walked after the tots as they excitedly ran off to her car. They don't go out much with Jade, unless it's a car ride home from Beck's. She usually leaves them home alone, but due to the custody battle she couldn't risk leaving them alone.**

Cat: Where are we going?

Jade: For a little ride, that's all.

**Jade opened the back door for them to get in. She watched as they struggled climbing in. She sighed helping them in to get seated.**

Tori: Yay, I sitting next to you, Andre.

**Tori smiled as she gave Andre a half hug.**

Robbie: What about me? I sitting next to you too.

**Tori turned giving Robbie a half hug too.**

Jade: Something's not right here.

**Jade studied the small toddlers sitting the back seat.**

Jade: Of course. Okay, you two together.

**Jade pulled the seatbelt over Cat and Andre strapping them in safely. **

Jade: You, can have your own.

**Jade pulled the middle seatbelt over Tori strapping her in for safety, she looked to the two tots on the right end.**

Jade: And you two.

**Jade reached further into the car pulling the seatbelt over Trina and Robbie to strapping them in. **

Jade: There. That looks better. Everyone fits.

**Jade closed the backdoor before getting into the front driver's seat. She started her car and drove off.**

Trina: Robbie, don't pee like last time.

Robbie: I no pee like last time.

Trina: Be a big boy, like daddy said.

Robbie: I am a big boy Tor- Trina.

Cat: You don't look big.

Robbie: I no big.

Cat: But how are you a big boy?

**Robbie dramatically hit his head with his hand.**

Robbie: Because I am.

Tori: What about you Andre?

Andre: Huh?

Tori: Are you a big boy too?

**Andre nodded his head, he didn't say anything, he just sucked on his pacifier.**

Tori: You have to take this out.

**Tori tried taking out the pacifier from Andre's mouth, he turned his head away from her.**

Andre: Stop. This mine, no yours.

**Jade watched the tots' conversation from her rearview mirror. She was amazed to see them talking. She hasn't paid much attention to them to see them interact. They seemed kinda, mature to be three and yet looked so innocent. Like, babies. Talking babies, Jade thought.**

**Less than an hour later:**

**Jade had finally managed to pay her light bill after a week. The drive home was silent as the tots slept in the backseat, their heads leaning on each other. Jade drove as she was deep in her thoughts, thinking about her life. What would happen if she lost custody? She'd have nothing. No money, nothing, but Zeek. She thought of ways to win over the toddlers to favor her over Beck.**

Robbie: I have to be a big boy.

**Robbie's voice interrupted Jade from her thoughts. She looked at him from the rearview mirror.**

Jade: What, what are you saying?

Robbie: I oppose to pee in the potty, daddy said so.

Jade: Did you pee on yourself Robbie?

Robbie: I no do that. I have to go to the potty.

Jade: Well hang in there, we're almost home.

**Robbie held in his urine as he waited to arrive home. Jade drove into the driveway parking her car. She out got of her seat to get the toddlers in the back. **

Jade: Alright, we're back, wakeup.

**Jade's voice awakened the sleeping tots, she unbuckled the seatbelts freeing them from the protection.**

Trina: Where are we?

Robbie: Home and I need to potty.

Jade: Okay, come on, everybody out.

**Jade helped the toddlers out her car, one by one. They walked over to the porch waiting for Jade to open the door. When she opened the door, Robbie ran inside.**

Robbie: I gotta go! I gotta go!

**Robbie ran to the bathroom, Jade and the other four walked inside. Closing the door, she flicked the light switch turning on the lights. Jade sighed satisfied.**

Jade: Finally.

Cat: It's no dark anymore?

**Jade walked over to the thermostat adjusting the heat to warm the house.**

Jade: No, not anymore.

Tori: I hungry, my tummy hurts.

Jade: Oh, food, right.

**Jade hadn't fed the toddlers breakfast and it was after two in the afternoon. She walked to the kitchen, the tots wondered after her sitting at their table. Jade looked in the fridge and sighed.**

Cat: Are you gonna make food?

**Jade ran her fingers through her hair aggravated. She had already spent her money on the light bill, and the monthly check she usually uses for groceries, Zeek took.**

Jade: No, I'm not.

Andre: Why not? I hungry, can I eat cheesy sticks?

Trina: I like cheesy sticks.

Cat: Me too. I want that, can I have it?

**Jade found a pack of lunchmeat in the fridge, she took it out to give to the tots.**

Jade: I'm not cooking today, here, share this.

**Jade sat the pack of lunchmeat on the table before leaving the kitchen. The toddlers stared confused.**

Cat: Why her no make food?

**Robbie happily walked into the kitchen sitting down with his siblings.**

Robbie: I did it, I no baby. I use the potty.

Andre: Your pants are wet.

Robbie: That is just water.

Tori: I don't want this, I no like it.

/ / / / / / / / /

**Almost a week later it was, Friday. This was Beck's weekend to get the toddlers. Jade sat packing their bag with their things to take to his house.**

Jade: And what else did I say?

**The toddlers sat on the floor watching as Jade stuffed shirts into the duffle bag, she looked over to them.**

Jade: What did I say?

Tori: No, uh, don't talk to daddy about Zeek.

Andre: We can't tell daddy what Zeek did.

Jade: What did he do?

Cat: Him hurt you.

Jade: If I find out you told him, it will really upset me.

**Jade zipped up the duffle bag before walking over to the group of tots, she bent down to their level.**

Jade: And believe me, you don't want me to get upset.

Trina: But-

Jade: But what?

Trina: Why Zeek hurt you, again?

Jade: (sighs) It was an accident, that's all.

Robbie: Can we tell daddy that?

Jade: No! Weren't you just listening to what I said?

**The doorbell rang, Jade sighed standing up.**

Jade: Just, don't say anything about Zeek. It's non of Beck's stupid business.

**Jade walked out the room to answer the door. Trina turned to Andre.**

Trina: Mommy needs a nap.

**Jade walked to the front door, she swung it opened revealing Beck.**

Jade: What are you doing here so early?

Beck: The school-

Jade: I don't care, take them. I need a break.

**Jade stepped aside allowing Beck to walk in. She closed the door after him. Beck stood looking around the small house.**

Jade: Looking for something to go tell your precious lawyer about?

**Beck turned to Jade, she looked annoyed with him.**

Beck: Just looking for my kids.

Jade: You know where their room is, don't play dumb.

**Beck shrugged walking making his way to the toddlers' bedroom. He walked in smiling at them as they ran hugging his legs.**

Tori: Daddy!

Andre: I miss you.

Beck: Aw, I missed you guys too. Ready to go?

Robbie: Yes, can we go to your house?

Beck: (chuckles) Of course, that's where we always go.

Cat: Wait. I oppose to wear shoes.

Trina: Me too, I need shoes.

**Beck watched as the toddlers retrieved their shoes from the closet. They sat on the floor waiting for Beck to put their shoes on. Beck bent down putting Andre's shoes on his feet.**

Beck: Guess what?

Cat: What?

Beck: I bought new shoes for you.

Tori: New shoes? Pretty shoes?

Beck: Yep, only for when you're at my house.

Robbie: Mommy taked away my shoes.

Beck: I know, she's not gonna do it again.

**Beck finished getting the toddlers ready to leave, he grabbed their duffle bag from the floor.**

Beck: Now we're all ready to go.

**Beck turned to the toddlers, they were all sucking on their pacifiers.**

Beck: I thought you were gonna give those up.

**The toddlers shook their heads sucking on their pacifiers, Beck sighed and smiled.**

Beck: Come on, let's get out of here.

**Beck walked out with the tots leaving the bedroom, Jade was in the living room sitting on the couch.**

Beck: We're leaving.

Jade: I can see that.

**Jade stood up from the couch walking over to the toddlers, she hugged them. Beck stood shock, Jade pulled away looking at him.**

Jade: What? Something wrong?

Beck: Nothing. Come on, let's go have some fun.

**Beck left with the toddlers leaving Jade alone for the weekend. He wanted to take them somewhere special, were they could have some fun. He parked his minivan in a parking lot, taking the time out to switch the toddlers' old, dirty, worn out shoes with the new.**

Robbie: Daddy, it's not lighting up.

**Robbie sat in his car seat, swinging his legs frustrated at his new shoes.**

Beck: (chuckles) You have to walk for it to light up.

**Beck was putting Trina's shoes on her feet, the toddlers were still strapped in their car seats. Andre turned looking out the window.**

Andre: This not your house daddy.

Beck: Nope, we're not at my house yet.

Cat: I wanna go to your house.

Beck: You will, after we eat.

**Beck finished tying Trina's shoes, he smiled.**

Beck: Want some pizza?

Tori: Yes, I like pizza.

Trina: I want some too daddy.

Beck: Okay, let's go eat and have some fun.

**Beck took each toddler out from the van one by one, making sure he had them all.**

Beck: You have to leave those here.

**Beck gestured to their pacifiers they were sucking on, the tots all frowned.**

Beck: You won't need it here, trust me.

**Beck held his hand out, the toddlers all handed him their pacifiers. He sat the pacifiers in a car seat before closing the door. Cat started whimpering, Beck grabbed her hand.**

Beck: You're gonna be okay, you're a big girl, remember?

**Beck grabbed all their hands before walking out the parking lot to the restaurant. **

Robbie: Look, my shoes! It's lighting up!

Trina: Mine too, look daddy.

Beck: Wow, you huys have the coolest shoes.

**The toddlers all giggled at their lightening shoes as they stumped along the way to see more. Beck grabbed the door holding it open.**

Beck: Go on in.

**The toddlers all walked in, they stopped looking at their surroundings. Beck smiled walking behind them, he was anxious to see their reactions.**

Andre: (points) What's that?

Cat: Is this the park?

Beck: No, this is Chuck e Cheese, remember from TV?

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**Jade studied the stick in her hand, she tossed it in the trash before walking out the bathroom.**

Jade: It's negative.

**Zeek sat on the couch as he sorted white powder on the coffee table.**

Zeek: It better be negative or I'll kick your ass for trying to pop one out on me.

Jade: It _is_ negative, why would I lie about that?

Zeek: Because you're a bitch that's why.

Jade: Don't call me a bitch Zeek.

Zeek: Bitch.

**Jade walked over to Zeek sitting down.**

Jade: Why, why do you treat me like shit?

Zeek: Because you are.

**Zeek laughed kissing Jade, she pulled a small smile.**

Zeek: You know I love you, right? Right?

**Zeek's tone of voice sounded threatening, Jade nodded.**

Zeek: Well?

Jade: I love you too.

Zeek: Don't you ever stop.

**Jade watched Zeek as he used a straw snorting the cocaine, he laughed looking to Jade.**

Jade: What?

Zeek: Try this.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

**This chapter will be continued in the next.**

**Thanks for reading, more to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year! Thanks for making my year on fanfiction a success! I hope everyone has a great year filled with joy and blessings.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Beck stood smiling as he watched, Tori, Andre, and Robbie enjoy their ride on the carousel. **

Tori: (waves) Hi, daddy!

**Beck smiled waving back to Tori.**

Beck: Be careful, hold on.

Cat: You no get hurt if you hold on.

Trina: Can I play that?

**Trina pointed to a nearby game, it was similar to the popular, whack a mole but different.**

Beck: Okay princess, come on.

**Beck stepped away keeping an eye on his three tots on the carousel, he took out a token from the cup.**

Trina: I can do it.

**Beck handed Trina the token, and watched as she put it into the machine.**

Beck: Good job, now do you know how to play?

Trina: It's easy, I have to hit it, with this.

**Trina concentrated on the game, Cat walked over to Beck, she tugged on his pants.**

Cat: Can I go on the train? Please?

Beck: Yes, sweetheart. We're here to have fun, you can do whatever you want.

**Cat pulled Beck away from Trina by his fingers, he helped her climb onto the ride.**

Beck: Who's he Cat? Is that Barney?

Cat: (nods) Him's on TV. Can I put the money in?

Beck: Sure.

**Beck handed Cat a token.**

Robbie: Daddy!

Andre: It's stopped now.

Tori: Can I get off?

**Beck walked over to the carousel to get the three tots off the ride. They ran off to play on the slide. With five small three year olds to look after, Beck was trying his hardest to give them all his attention. They were in the Toddler Zone of CEC, Beck wasn't afraid of losing them, Jade dressed them in matching shirts which made it easier for him.**

Trina: Look daddy, I win.

**Trina ran up to Beck showing him the tickets she won.**

Beck: Wow, good job Trina, want me to hold onto this for you?

**Trina nodded handing Beck her tickets, she ran off to play on the slide with her siblings.**

Cat: Daddy, again? Can it work again?

**Beck walked over to Cat who was still sitting in the ride.**

Beck: Okay, but our pizza is gonna be ready soon.

Cat: I can do it.

**Cat took a token from the cup to put into the ride.**

Andre: No, Trina, it's no your turn.

Trina: I wanna go down.

Andre: No.

Trina: I want to play too.

**Beck looked over to see Andre and Trina pushing each other out of the way to slide.**

Beck: I'll be back princess.

Cat: I no princess, I a train driver.

**Beck walked over to the slide where the other four tots were.**

Trina: Daddy, Andre no let me play.

Andre: But she push me, I here first, no her.

Beck: Can we get along today?

**Trina and Andre nodded, they shared a hug.**

Beck: You can slide together, Andre, sit behind Trina.

**Trina sat down at the slide, Andre sat after her. They both slid down the slide giggling.**

Beck: See? That's better.

Tori: I want to do that.

Beck: You and Robbie can slide together.

Tori: Slide with me Robbie?

Robbie: Okay.

**Tori sat down at the slide and waited for Robbie to sit behind her.**

Trina: Okay, go.

Beck: You can't stand in the way Trina.

**Beck grabbed Trina's hand moving her away from in front of the slide. Tori and Robbie slid down giggling.**

Robbie: Let's go again.

Beck: You can go after we eat. Our pizza is at our table.

Tori: Can I go get Cat?

Beck: Let's all go get Cat.

**Beck got all the toddlers settled at their booth. He gave them each a slice of pizza.**

Beck: Do you like the pizza?

Robbie: Yes.

Cat: It's yummy daddy.

**Beck watched as his kids greedily ate their pizzas.**

Beck: (chuckles) You guys are really hungry today, huh?

Andre: Mommy don't make food anymore.

Beck: (confused) She doesn't cook anymore?

Tori: Not all the time.

Cat: Only sometimes.

**Beck was heartbroken knowing his children were starving.**

Robbie: Can I have some more?

Trina: Me too?

Beck: Yeah. Yeah sure, you can have as much as you want.

**Beck placed a second slice on each of the toddlers' plates.**

Beck: How come she doesn't cook anymore?

Andre: (shrugs) No more food. Mommy can't get more.

**The toddlers became quiet as they enjoyed their pizza, Beck thought for a second.**

Beck: Is Zeek still being mean to mommy?

Robbie: Sorry daddy, we no talk about Zeek.

Tori: Mommy said it's not your busyness.

Beck: (chuckles) You mean business?

Tori: (nods) That's what I said, busyness.

Beck: Why can't you talk about him?

Andre: Because mommy will get upset.

Cat: Her will get mad.

Beck: No she won't, you can talk to me about Zeek.

**Trina took a sip of her drink, she pointed ahead.**

Trina: Can I play that game?

Beck: Uh yeah, after you're finished eating.

**Beck felt guilty trying to use his toddlers to get information to slam Jade. They were too innocent and weren't aware of what was going on with the custody battle.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**It was Sunday, Beck's last day with the tots for two weeks. He took them to his mother's house while he was out grocery shopping.**

Beck: I wonder if any of my students read the book I assigned.

**Beck pushed the cart down the aisle, deciding what to get, he picked up a box of Mac N Cheese.**

Beck: I should give them a quiz tomorrow.

**Beck placed the box into the cart, he was nearly done with his shopping. A woman walked down the aisle pushing a cart.**

Jenny: Excuse me.

Beck: Oh, I'm sorry.

**Beck moved his cart aside giving the woman room to walk past.**

Jenny: Beck? Beck Oliver?

Beck: Do I know you?

Jenny: It's me, Jenny.

Beck: Jenny? Jenny!

Jenny: Beck!

**Beck walked up to Jenny giving her a hug.**

Jenny: Oh my gosh, Beck! It's been so long.

Beck: When was the last time I saw you?

Jenny: Four years ago Beck.

**Beck thought for a moment, he nodded at Jenny.**

Beck: That's right, that was when Jade found out she was pregnant.

Jenny: Yeah, and she completely cut me out of her life.

**Beck became quiet, Jenny's eyes filled with tears.**

Jenny: I kept calling and calling, neither of you answered my calls.

Beck: I changed my number after breaking up with Jade.

Jenny: You and Jade broke up?

Beck: Yeah, I'm sorry Jenny. I didn't know you tried calling.

Jenny: Why did you breakup? She was pregnant, wasn't she?

Beck: She didn't want to be pregnant and told me she got an abortion.

Jenny: Really?

Beck: (nods) I was so pissed I broke up with her and haven't spoken to her in months.

Jenny: Months? You still talk to her?

Beck: She called my mom after she gave birth, demanding I show up.

Jenny: She had the baby? Why did she lie about the abortion?

Beck: I don't know. She spent her entire pregnancy without me.

Jenny: Well, you're in the child's life aren't you?

**Beck smiled, he pulled out his phone showing Jenny his lock screen.**

Jenny: Whoa, for you and Jade to be broken up, you sure do have a lot of kids.

Beck: (chuckles) They're quintuplets. She had quintuplets.

Jenny: Wow, I can't believe this.

Beck: I know, I couldn't believe it too.

Jenny: They're gorgeous.

Beck: Thanks.

Jenny: How's Jade doing? Does she still remember me?

Beck: Not good, she's not the Jade you knew.

Jenny: What do you mean?

Beck: Why don't we meet up for lunch soon and catch up?

Jenny: That sounds, great. I need your number.

**Jenny handed Beck her phone, he typed in his name and number before handing it back to her.**

Jenny: Thanks, I'll text you my number.

Beck: Cool.

Jenny: Uh, listen Beck, I heard about your brother, I'm so sorry.

Beck: Oh, it's okay, I'm doing fine.

Jenny: Your parents?

Beck: We have _a lot_ to catch up on.

**Beck finished his grocery shopping, he picked up the toddlers from his mother's house to take them home to Jade. When he arrived to Jade's house, he took his time switching the tot's shoes from new to old**.

Tori: Daddy, I want to stay with you.

Beck: I know princess but I have to work tomorrow.

Tori: Can I work too?

Beck: When you're bigger, you can work too.

Robbie: Why are you taking my shoes away?

Beck: Your mommy only likes the shoes she bought for you.

**Beck finished switching the tots' shoes, he took them out of the van one by one from their car seats.**

Beck: What's wrong?

Trina: I no want you to leave. Can you stay?

Cat: Yes, stay, stay!

**Cat excitedly jumped up and down, Beck sighed.**

Beck: It's okay, I'll be back to get you soon.

Andre: But you always take a long time.

Tori: I always miss you daddy.

Beck: I'm sorry, okay, I promise, I will be back soon.

**The toddlers all nodded, Beck smiled.**

Beck: Wait for me on the porch.

**As the tots all raced to the porch, Beck got their duffle bag from the trunk along with bags of groceries. He managed to carry it all walking to the porch, he knocked on the door. Seconds later, Jade opened the door, she took the blunt from her mouth exhaling.**

Jade: What's all this?

**Jade stepped aside, the toddlers all walked in, Beck walked in after them.**

Beck: Food. For my kids, since you don't seem to cook anymore.

**Jade gave a glare to the toddlers, they all shrugged rushing off to their room.**

Jade: What do you think this is? A charity?

Beck: You've been starving my kids, you should feel ashamed.

Jade: No one is starving in this house.

Zeek: Is that food? It's about time we got some groceries in this house, shit.

**Beck looked over at Zeek laying on the couch, he rolled his eyes.**

Jade: Shut up Zeek, do me a favor and go back to sleep.

Beck: Can I take this to your kitchen?

Jade: No. I can take things from here.

**Beck dropped the bags to the floor, he became upset.**

Beck: Well fine, excuse me for trying to be nice.

**Zeek sat up on the couch looking at the groceries.**

Zeek: Are those Oreos? Jade, how come you never buy Oreos.

**Jade sighed rolling her eyes.**

Jade: He's just, out of it right now.

Beck: He isn't the only one.

Jade: Goodbye Beck, leave. I don't need you here judging me.

Beck: Whatever. Make sure my kids are fed.

**Beck shook his head at Jade before walking out of the door.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Thank you, more to come.**

**Do you think Beck's wrong for trying to get information out of three year olds to use against their own mother?**

**A/N: For the person who said this story is disturbing, shut up. I gave a warning before publishing this story. Your fault for reading and even reviewing telling me that. Grow up, and leave me alone with your nonsense.**

**Not sure when I'll post the next chapter, I don't want to be annoying with my updates. Excuse the grammar, I have to write in the mind of a three year olds vocabulary**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. I appreciate the support. **

**/ / / / / / / / / / /**

**Wednesday afternoon, Beck took his lunch break away from Hollywood Arts, he met up with his friend Jenny. The two sat at a table talking as they ate their food.**

Jenny: Part of me is angry, another part wants my best friend back.

Beck: I'm sorry Jenny, but I think you're better off without Jade.

Jenny: You think so?

**Beck nodded, he took a sip of his drink, Jenny thought wanting to change the subject.**

Jenny: So, quintuplets huh? That must be, fun.

Beck: (smiles) It is. It's fun, interesting, sometimes overwhelming.

**Jenny and Beck shared a laugh.**

Jenny: Jade and I always said we'd be Aunts to each other's kids.

Beck: Would you like to meet them?

Jenny: Yes, yes I would.

Beck: I get them in two weeks, you can meet them then.

Jenny: Think they'll like me?

Beck: Maybe, if you give them candy.

Jenny: I'll be sure to bring some candy.

Beck: No, don't. My mom spoils them enough.

Jenny: (laughs) Does your parents help with them?

Beck: My mom does, my dad has never met them.

Jenny: What? How could he not?

Beck: He and my mom divorced after Ben's suicide.

Jenny: Oh, I'm sorry.

**Beck nodded, there was an awkward silence.**

Jenny: If you don't mind me asking, why'd they divorce?

**Beck sighed sitting up straight in his seat.**

Beck: They were blaming each other for his death.

Jenny: Oh.

Beck: He moved back to Canada, my sister Brenda went back with him.

Jenny: She's against your mother too?

Beck: No, she left for a job. She calls often.

Jenny: Does your dad?

Beck: Nope. It doesn't bother me, I want nothing to do with him.

Jenny: I'm sure things will change, you'll talk to him again.

Beck: I don't know, we'll see.

Jenny: Can I have Jade's address?

Beck: You're still thinking of her?

Jenny: I miss her.

Beck: Jenny, you don't understand, she's not the Jade you grew up with.

Jenny: I just want to see her, I want her to remember all the good times we had.

**Beck sighed shaking his head.**

Beck: You don't what you're getting yourself into.

Jenny: Please Beck, I want to see her.

Beck: Okay, don't say I didn't warn you.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

Zeek: Jade, will you shut the kid up?

Jade: What do you want me to do Zeek? Feed him a bottle?

**Jade rolled her eyes at Zeek walking away to her bedroom. Zeek sat on the couch annoyed at Andre. The toddler sat on the floor as he cried.**

Zeek: Hey kid, shut up!

**Andre cried harder in response to Zeek.**

Andre: (crying) Daddy, daddy.

Zeek: I'm not your daddy.

Andre: (crying) I want my daddy.

**Zeek stood up from the couch walking over to Andre.**

Zeek: Stop crying like a little bitch.

**Andre scooted away closer to the wall, Zeek walked close kneeling down to him. He pulled a blunt from out his mouth holding it out to Andre.**

Zeek: Take a hit, it'll fix you.

**Andre calmed down from crying staring at the blunt in Zeek's hand.**

Zeek: Try it, it'll make you feel real good.

**Zeek snickered at the toddler, Jade walked into the living room. **

Jade: What the fuck, Zeek!

**Zeek stood up, turning around looking at Jade as she stormed over. Andre started to cry again.**

Jade: What the hell are you doing offering him that?

Zeek: (chuckles) He needs it.

Jade: This isn't funny Zeek!

**Zeek scoffed as he smoked the blunt.**

Jade: He could go back and tell Beck and start a load of shit.

**Jade roughly pulled Andre up to his feet by his arm.**

Jade: Get out of here, go to your room.

**Jade pushed Andre away, the toddler stumbled before walking off to his room as he continued to cry.**

Zeek: I can't take it anymore. I'm sick of these whiny brats.

**Zeek grabbed his jacket heading for the door.**

Jade: Where are you going?

Zeek: Home. Call me when you snap their little necks.

**Zeek opened the door walking out of the house, Jade slammed it shut after him. She could still hear Andre crying from his room.**

Jade: Shut up!

**Jade walked over to the couch and sat. She saw Zeek had left an unrolled blunt on the coffee table. She sighed rolling it putting it to her lips. Grabbing a lighter, she lit it breathing in the marijuana, and blowing it out. She sat smoking the blunt as minutes went by. A knock was heard from the door. Before Jade could get up to answer it, Andre came running out from his room.**

Andre: Daddy! My daddy is here, he's here.

Jade: He better not be.

**Jade stood up walking over to the door, she pulled Andre aside as she opened the door. Jade studied the smiling woman standing at the doorframe. **

Jade: What?

Jenny: Jade?

Jade: Are you a social worker?

Jenny: No, I-

Jade: You can take your ass off my porch and back to where you came from.

Jenny: I'm not a social worker.

**Andre took a peek at the woman standing outside the door, he walked away disappointed it wasn't Beck.**

Jade: What do you want?

Jenny: Jade, don't you remember me?

**Jade took the blunt from her mouth blowing the smoke in Jenny's face.**

Jenny: It's me, Jenny. I'm Jenny.

Jade: I don't know a Jenny.

Jenny: Jade, don't you remember me? I was your best friend!

Jade: Jamie?

Jenny: _Jenny!_

**Jade became silent as she studied the woman standing in front of her.**

Jade: How'd you find me?

Jenny: It doesn't matter, I miss you Jade.

Jade: I-

**Jade looked down to Tori tapping her leg, she held up a granola bar.**

Tori: Can you open this?

Jade: No, how'd you get this?

**Jade snatched the snack away from Tori.**

Tori: I hungry.

Jade: You ate breakfast today, you should be fine.

**Tori pouted as she looked ahead to Jenny staring back at her.**

Jenny: (smiles) Hi sweetie.

**Tori pulled a bright smile at Jenny. The toddler's smile disappeared as she looked over to see Jade's mean glare, Tori hurried away.**

Jenny: Pretty girl.

Jade: Whatever.

Jenny: Can I come in?

Jade: No. What are you doing here?

Jenny: I came to see how you were doing. I haven't seen you in four years.

Jade: I'd like to keep it that way, Jamie.

Jenny: Jenny, my name is Jenny.

Jade: Jenny, Jamie, I don't care. Go away.

**Jade was about to close the door, Jenny stopped her, pushing the door back with her hand.**

Jenny: What happened to you Jade?

Jade: Life happened.

Jenny: You were my best friend, why'd you stop talking to me.

Jade: Because, I was tired of hearing about your stupid perfect life!

Jenny: What, I don't understand.

Jade: You were an annoying spoiled bitch! Always bragging about something.

Jenny: I-

Jade: Some of us in this world don't have it easy like you did.

Jenny: When have I ever bragged about my life, please tell me.

Jade: Everyday it was something new with you.

Jenny: Jade, I had no idea, why didn't you just talk to me.

Jade: I live in the real world Jenny, it's harsh. Not precious like yours.

Jenny: I was never rich if you're implying that.

Jade: You had it easy.

Jenny: Is this the reason why you-

Jade: I don't have time for a soap opera, get out of here.

Jenny: What changed you Jade?

Jade: Nothing's changed. Maybe you were too blind to see me.

Jenny: Please, I can help you. You don't look, healthy or happy.

**Jade blankly stared at Jenny, she pulled the blunt out from her mouth.**

Jade: Goodbye, don't come around here anymore.

**Jade stepped back closing the door in Jenny's face.**

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**Two days later, it was Friday. It was late at night, getting close to Jade's shift for her job.**

Jade: You better be in bed, don't make me come in there.

**Jade stood in the mirror applying makeup. She heard giggling and whimpering coming from the tot's room. When Jade finished applying her makeup she walked into their bedroom. They were all in bed awake sucking on their pacifiers. Noticing the chill, Jade covered them more with the blankets.**

Jade: Go to sleep.

**Nervous of Jade's tone of voice, the tots all quickly closed their eyes squeezing them shut. Jade turned around to leave the room, she turned off the light.**

Robbie: Goodnight mommy, I love you.

**Jade stopped in her tracks, surprised to hear what Robbie said.**

Jade: Uh, I, I love you too.

Andre: I love you mommy.

Tori: Me too, I love you.

Trina: I love you too mommy.

Cat: Do you love me too?

Jade: Uh, yeah sure. I love you, now go to sleep.

**At Beck's:**

**Beck stood in the mirror looking at himself, he shook his head.**

Beck: I don't know guys, I'm really not in the mood to go anywhere.

Derek: Come on man, it's my birthday.

Colton: Yeah man, you can't ditch out on his birthday.

Beck: Why are we going to a stripper's club for your birthday?

Derek: It's what I want, and it's what you need.

Beck: No, I do not need to see pathetic women swinging on poles for money.

Colton: You'll change your mind when we get there.

Beck: I'm an educator. I can't be seen at a strip club.

Derek: No one would ever know.

Colton: Come on Beck, we hardly ever hangout.

**Beck sighed grabbing his keys from a table.**

Beck: I'll go, but I'm only having one drink and then I'm gone.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Thanks for reading, more to come.**

**Extra Characters: **

***Derek: Beck's friend.**

***Colton: Beck's friend.**

***Character not in BLYL or The Start stories. Please don't confuse it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait. I've been busy. I just transferred colleges which caused me to move back home to commute. I started classes a week ago and I already have a load of work to do. I didn't post because, I did not need any distractions.**

**Thanks to those who were patient. I know I said I was going to update last Friday and I tried but my flash-drive couldn't be found in my laptop. It's fixed now.**

**To make things up to you, I've given a preview of an upcoming chapter. Enjoy.**

**/ / / / / / / / / /**

**Beck walked into the Gentlemen's Club with his two friends, Colton and Derek. The place was packed and live. Music was blasting, men all sat at tables drinking, eating, and laughing. There were women giving lap dances, more dancing on poles as perverted men cheered them on throwing cash at them. Beck shook his head in disgust.**

Derek: Dude, are you listening?

Beck: Huh, what?

Derek: Let's get a table.

**Beck followed his two friends over to a table and sat.**

Beck: I'm only getting a drink after that, I'm gone.

Colton: Lighten up Beck.

Derek: How could you not like this?

**Beck took another look around the club.**

Beck: Where should I start?

Colton: Why don't we order you a lap dance?

Beck: No.

Derek: Want to go watch the ladies?

Beck: No.

**Beck stood up from the table walking away, his two friends shrugged. Beck walked over to the bar and sat down. A bartender dressed in a tight skirt wearing only a bra approached Beck, he looked at the woman and sighed.**

Beck: Just a Black Velvet, please.

**Beck handed the woman his money, she nodded making his drink.**

Bartender: You don't look too happy to be here tonight.

**The bartender handed Beck his drink, he took a sip.**

Beck: I'm not.

**Jade sat backstage, she was touching up on her makeup. A woman walked in and up to her.**

Avril: Alright Jade, you're up.

**Jade stood up pulling down her tight skirt.**

Jade: How is it out there?

Avril: It's packed and wild tonight.

**The woman held up a stack of cash showing Jade as she walked away. Jade waited as she heard her stage name announced as she made her way out on stage. Jade took her time as she seductively walked over to a pole in the center of the stage, immediately becoming surrounding by greedy, chanting men cheering her on.**

Colton: Back so soon?

**Beck sat down at the table with his friend.**

Beck: I don't want to seem like such a downer tonight.

Colton: That's the spirit Beck. Just chill out and enjoy the ladies.

Beck: Where did Derek go?

Colton: He's up there.

**Beck's friend gestured towards the stage of dancing strippers.**

Beck: Man, what a way to waste money.

**Beck watched as the men sat around the stage throwing money on the strippers. Beck thought they were acting like idiots, he shook his head in disgust.**

Colton: That one bitch must be popular.

**Beck looked ahead at the one stripper who attracted most of the crowd.**

Colton: She kinda reminds me of someone.

**Beck studied the woman as she slid down from the pole nearly naked collecting cash from the floor.**

Colton: Remember that scary chick from college?

**Jade walked away leaving the stage as she headed backstage, Beck watched her closely.**

Colton: Sheryl? Linda? Carla?

Beck: Jade!

Colton: Oh yeah.

Beck: That's Jade!

**Beck pounced out his chair as he ran catching up with Jade.**

Beck: Jade! Jade! Jade!

**Jade was surprised to hear her real name over the loud music, she turned meeting with Beck's eyes. Jade grew shocked.**

Jade: Beck?

**Jade stopped in her tracks as Beck caught up with her out of breath.**

Beck: What the hell are you doing here?

Jade: I could be asking you the same question.

Beck: Is this what you do? Stripping naked, for, for fools?

**Beck became angry losing his patience.**

Beck: That's it, that is it! I've had it!

Jade: I have to go.

**Jade turned to leave, Beck grabbed her by her arm.**

Beck: You've crossed the line Jade!

Jade: Shh, shut up!

**Jade looked around in a panic.**

Jade: I don't want these morons knowing my name.

Beck: This is what you do, huh? Strip?

Jade: What? You think you're better than me?

**Beck walked closer to Jade with an angry look on his face. He spoke in a serious tone.**

Beck: I am calling my lawyer first thing in the morning, this takes the cake.

Jade: Call your lawyer and I'll call mine, you pedophile.

**Beck became silent, he knew it wasn't a good look for him to be seen at a gentlemen's club.**

Jade: You're not better than me, you're worse.

Beck: I could lose my job if you open your mouth.

Jade: I can lose everything if you open yours, _Mr. Oliver_.

**Jade gave Beck a dirty look before turning away walking off backstage. Beck didn't try stopping her, instead he walked back over to his friends.**

Colton: There you are.

Derek: What's wrong man?

Beck: Jade.

Colton: So, that was her?

Beck: (nods) Yeah. I'm gonna head home.

Derek: But dude, we haven't been here for an hour.

Beck: Have a great birthday Derek. I'll see you guys later.

**Beck felt for his car keys in his pocket taking them out. He gave a nod to his friends before walking away from their table making his way out.**

/ / / / / / / / / /

**A few days later, Beck nervously sat in his lawyer's office waiting. He tapped his fingers on the chair as he listened to his heart pounding from his chest.**

Conrad: Alright Beck, sorry for the wait.

**Beck's lawyer took a seat at his desk in front of Beck. **

Conrad: You okay?

Beck: I just have a lot on my mind, that's all.

**Beck's lawyer reached for a letter on his desk, he held it for Beck to see.**

Conrad: I received a fax today from Jade's attorney.

**Beck felt anxious, he was afraid Jade told her lawyer about their meeting, a few nights ago.**

Conrad: Some complaints were made by Jade.

Beck: Complaints? About what?

Conrad: She says you don't have enough space to provide for your children.

Beck: Well, what does she expect? I have a one bedroom apartment.

Conrad: She also says you work fulltime and she's part time.

Beck: That's not a problem, my mom doesn't mind watching them.

Conrad: Uh, yeah, Jade mentioned your mother too.

**Beck's lawyer looked closely to the letter, reading off Jade's complaint.**

Conrad: She feels concerned for your mother's age.

Beck: Okay, just stop. This is getting ridiculous.

Conrad: Mr. Oliver, the mother's concerns do prove a point.

Beck: My mother enjoys watching my kids.

Conrad: Not that, your apartment.

**Beck sighed frustrated, he nodded agreeing with his lawyer.**

Conrad: You have no chances of winning this case if you can't provide enough space.

Beck: What do you expect me to do on a teacher's budget?

Conrad: Rent a house, buy some beds, do the best you can.

Beck: How long do I have?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**A couple days later, it was Friday, Beck's day to get the kids. Jade was busy packing the kids' duffle bag in a rush due to Beck texting her announcing he'd be there soon. Jade packed the duffle bag, carelessly stuffing clothes into it annoyed with Zeek.**

Zeek: Come on Jade, stop bitching around.

Jade: Would you please, give me some space?

Zeek: You don't need space.

**Jade zipped the duffle bag closed leaving it on the floor. She walked out the room, Zeek followed behind her.**

Jade: Why are you following me?

**The toddlers all sat on the floor of the living room rolling an old blue ball to each other. The ball was nearly out of air, the tots didn't mind, they were happy to have something to play with. Jade walked into the living room with Zeek behind.**

Zeek: I'm tired of you being a bitch.

**Zeek walked into the middle of the circle the tots sat in, as Tori rolled the ball to Robbie, Zeek kicked it hard to the wall.**

Jade: You don't have to be an ass to them.

**Jade picked up her check from the coffee table, Zeek snatched it away from her.**

Jade: Are you fucking kidding me? I said, no!

**Jade tried grabbing the check from Zeek, he pushed her away.**

Jade: Stop playing around and give it to me.

Zeek: No.

Jade: I've been waiting all month for that, I need to cash it.

Zeek: I've been waiting all month too babe, I have things to do.

Jade: You can't cash my check, it's not in your name.

Zeek: Give me your I.D like I said.

Jade: No Zeek, give me my damn money!

Zeek: I need this Jade, you know I have business to handle.

Jade: And you know I need to buy groceries.

Zeek: I got people out, looking for me. If I don't have this money-

Jade: I don't care Zeek, give it back!

**Jade tried taking the check away from Zeek, he snatched it back pushing her away giving a warning look.**

Zeek: What did I say about putting your hands on me?

Jade: You get on my fucking nerves! Always taking my shit away!

**Zeek shrugged as Jade stormed away to her room, she slammed the door shut.**

Zeek: (yells) You're lucky those little brats are here, I'd kick your ass, bitch!

**Zeek tucked Jade's monthly check she received from the state into his pocket. The tots all sat silently against a wall, afraid of retrieving their ball, it was near the couch Zeek was sitting on. A few minutes passed, Jade was still in her room upset. The tots all stared at their ball afraid of getting too close to Zeek to get it. Zeek sat on the couch as he sorted out white powdered substance into snack sized bags, concentrating hard. Feeling their stares Zeek looked up.**

Zeek: The fuck are you clowns looking at?

**Zeek stood up from the couch walking away to the kitchen.**

Tori: I can get it.

**Tori crawled over towards the couch to get the ball, there was a knock coming from the front door. Tori stood up holding the ball as Zeek rushed out from the kitchen.**

Zeek: Shit.

**Zeek quickly cleared the coffee table scooping the powder all into a bag. Putting it into his pocket as another knock came from the door. Zeek grabbed the remaining snack sized bag from the table, he grabbed Tori by her arm.**

Zeek: Hold on to this for me.

**Zeek stuffed the bag into Tori's pocket as the knocking continued. He walked over to the door opening it, Beck walked in.**

Zeek: What do you want?

**Beck was annoyed to see Zeek and more annoyed he answered the door.**

Beck: I'm here to get my kids.

**Tori ran to Beck reaching up, he picked her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck hiding from Zeek.**

Zeek: Good.

**Beck looked over to the four frightened toddlers still sitting against the wall.**

Beck: What's wrong? You can get up.

**The tots looked from Beck to Zeek unsure of what to do. Beck walked over to them carrying Tori, he stood her on her feet as he helped up the four tots.**

Beck: Did he do anything to you?

Zeek: Man, no one touched your screaming brats.

Beck: You better watch who you're talking to.

Zeek: Or what, teacher dude?

**Zeek walked closely to Beck, the two stood giving each other threatening looks.**

Beck: I'm not Jade.

Zeek: I'll kick your ass just like Jade's.

**Before Beck could say anything, Jade tiredly walked into the living room. It was no secret that she had been crying, her face looked red and puffy.**

Jade: Beck, go help them put on their shoes.

**Beck turned his attention to the tots, he took their hands walking away to their bedroom.**

Zeek: Yeah that's right _daddy_. Go help the brats with their shoes.

**Beck quickly got the kids ready to leave, putting on their worn out shoes and jackets for them. He grabbed their duffle bags and they were out the house. He was strapping them into their car seats before leaving.**

Robbie: Can you make cheesy bread?

Beck: You want grilled cheese for dinner?

**The tots all smiled nodding at Beck.**

Beck: How about we eat broccoli instead?

**The tots all giggled as they shook their heads at Beck.**

Tori: No, I no like that.

Andre: That's yucky daddy.

Beck: What? I like broccoli.

Trina: No, you like cheesy bread.

Beck: I do? What about carrots?

**Beck chuckled as he earned more giggles from the tots.**

Cat: That's not yummy, cheesy bread is yummy.

Beck: I'll make grilled cheese for dinner.

Andre: Yay!

**The tots were all safely strapped into their car seats. Beck smiled as he closed the door shut of his minivan. He looked up as he heard another door slam, Jade rushed off the porch and up to Beck.**

Beck: Did we forget something?

Jade: Call off the stupid custody battle.

Beck: Excuse me?

Jade: You heard me. Call it off.

Beck: What makes you think I'll do that?

Jade: Because if you don't, I'll tell about you being at the strip club.

**Beck looked around embarrassed making sure no one heard.**

Beck: That, that wasn't my fault Jade.

Jade: Call it off or I'm telling.

Beck: Are you trying to get me fired?

Jade: This whole custody battle is just, stupid!

Beck: You don't even want our kids, I'm doing you a favor.

Jade: Of course I, want them, I love them or whatever.

Beck: No you don't. You just want more money.

Jade: It doesn't matter what you think. Call it off or else.

Beck: Don't do this to them, Jade.

**Beck looked in disbelief as Jade walked away to the house, she looked back to Beck.**

Jade: Do it today while your lawyer is still working.

Beck: You're wrong for this Jade and you know it.

Jade: Drop them off a little late on Sunday, I'll be busy.

**Jade walked up onto the porch and into her house slamming the door shut.**

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**Later that day at Beck's apartment, the toddlers were all happily playing with their toys and chasing each other around. Beck was in his kitchen talking on the phone as he cooked dinner.**

Conrad: What? Beck, are you sure?

Beck: Yes, I am sure.

Conrad: I need you to be positive.

Beck: I'm very positive about it.

Conrad: After all the complaints you're giving up now?

Beck: I'm not giving up, I'm just doing what's best.

Conrad: From what you told me, this isn't what's best.

Beck: It is, trust me.

Conrad: Take a few days to think this through.

Beck: There's no need, I've made my decision.

Conrad: (sighs) Okay, I'll call Jade's attorney and go from there.

Beck: Thanks, and sorry for wasting your time.

**Beck finished his phone conversation. He was cutting up the grilled cheese sandwiches making it easy for the toddlers to eat. Cat ran over to Beck patting his leg.**

Cat: Daddy, I want the book but Robbie has it.

Beck: Are you playing nice with Robbie?

Cat: No, him's not sharing.

Beck: You can see the book after dinner.

Cat: Cheesy bread?

Beck: Yep.

Cat: Yay, I hungry.

**Beck looked up to the living room in his small apartment.**

Beck: Dinner's ready, come get your cheesy bread.

**The tots all excitedly threw down their toys as they raced to the kitchen. Beck helped them onto the chairs at the table to eat. He placed their plates in front of them.**

Andre: Fries?

Beck: You don't like fries?

Andre: I do. I love fries.

**Andre smiled eating his dinner.**

Beck: Guess what?

Trina: What daddy?

Beck: My friend is coming over to meet you.

Cat: Friend?

Robbie: Daddy, you can't have no friends.

**Beck looked confused at the toddler.**

Beck: But why Robbie? Why can't I have friends?

Cat: Him will be mean.

Beck: She's not mean sweetie.

Trina: But, mommy has a friend, Zeek.

Beck: I know that princess.

Robbie: Zeek is mean.

Beck: No, no, no. My friend isn't friends with me in that way.

**Beck wasn't in a relationship with Jenny and he didn't want the toddlers to confuse him with that.**

Beck: And she's not mean, she's very nice. Okay?

Robbie: Okay daddy.

Tori: Daddy can I take this out now?

**Beck looked to Tori as she reached into her pocket pulling out the snack bag.**

Beck: Where did you get that?

**Beck unwilling snatched the drugs away from Tori.**

Tori: Zeek put it there.

**Beck stared at the substance in the bag, he felt himself getting angry.**

Andre: Daddy?

Cat: Him mad at you Tori.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Thanks for reading, more to come.**

**Extra Characters: **

***Derek: Beck's friend.**

***Colton: Beck's friend.**

***Character not in BLYL or The Start stories. Please don't confuse it.**

_**Preview:**_

_Beck: Are you telling me, they're not mine?_

_Jade: That's not what I said Beck._

_**Jade looked away afraid to look into Beck's eyes.**_

_Beck: Oh my God, out of all the things you've done._

_Jade: They're yours Beck and you know it._

_Beck: I can't believe you Jade. Who are you?_

_**Beck stood up from the porch, walking away to his van.**_

_Beck: I'm getting a test._

_Jade: Those kids are yours Beck, everyone can tell you that!_


End file.
